Kojirou Kurosaki
"Your heart has been tainted with so much darkness, you are beyond redemption. As such, neither heaven nor hell awaits you in the afterlife. Only eradication." — Kojirou Kurosaki Kojirou Kurosaki(黒崎耕二郎, Kurosaki kōjirō) is one of the main Characters of Hyperdimension Sephira. He is an assassin who works for the International organization known as Die Walkure. He is sent to Gamindustri to act as Shizuki's protection. Background Many details of Kojiro's past is as of now unknown, but from what is told, Kojiro was born and raised into a family of Magi that focused more on training their bodies rather than training their magecraft. While he lived with them, he was harshly trained to carry on the tradition. Kojiro states that it was not an environment one would want to be raised in, suggesting that his childhood was not a good one. At one point while he was young, he had a childhood friend whom he once grew to care fore, but tragedy occured and his friend died, to which he blames his family for, suggesting that they may have been involved. Sometime afterwards, his home was mysteriously burned down and his father was killed. Alone and with no where to go, Kojiro was approached by the man he called his Master and had trained under him, eventually getting enlisted in Die Walkure and becoming one of their agents. Appearance Kojirou is a tall, young man with long, black hair and gray eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away from his face. He wears a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, Kojirou wears black pants and white shoes. He carries his sword beside his waist. In later arcs, lets his hair down, leaving it past his shoulders. He wears a black sleeved shirt with a bluish-grey infinite scarf. Over this, he wears a long, dark blue hooded jacket with darker blue stripes on the sleeves' end and on the hem. Below, he wears black pants of a lighter black shade, a black belt, and black shoes. Personality & Character Kojirou is a young man who has a strangely intimidating presence that makes him distant and often difficult to approach for others. He is well mannered, insightful on certain topics and well spoken, prompting others to refer to him as the "older brother" of the group due to how mature he initially appears. He is a kind of person who doesn't show many overt expressions, often suppressing his emotions, but still possesses them nonetheless. He claims that as a result of mental training, he eventually found it difficult to express himself, such as smiling, but can still express hostility such as glaring. Because of this, he often comes across as cold hearted to those who don't know him that well. Due to his upbringing and his time spent in Die Walkure as assassin, Kojiro has a nihilistic view of several topics such as people who have committed heinous acts to be irredeemable, something which the Jaeger touches upon in their first encounter. He is shown to have a dislike towards people in power who misuse their authority and is generally skeptical of his superiors should he find something odd about their orders. Kojiro also has a somewhat cynical view on personal relationships such as friendship and familial connections, believing them to be pointless in the grand scheme of things. He feels as though those kinds of relationships have become meaningless in a world where everyone is striving to compete against one another. This view often leads to some degree of conflict between himself and Shizuki, who values these kinds of relationships above all else, though he does not try to enforce his views onto others and tries to respect differing opinions. This outlook on family in particular stems from his own experiences with his family, which he states that it was not a household one would wish to be brought up in. He typically tends to avoid speaking on topics concerning his family, believing it to be a meaningless topic. Kojiro has made frequent references to his old ‘master' who found him at his lowest point in life and helped shaped him into the kind of person he is today, and as a result, he has a degree of gratitude for him. Though Kojiro displays a cool exterior most of the time, in truth, he resents himself for the way he is, believing himself to be a fatally flawed creature. It's later revealed that he only sees himself as an husk that only contains bitterness and hatred, and that he finds it hard to fully trust the people around him. Because of his internal frustration and distrust of people, he detached himself from the world around him, not letting himself get intimate or close to others. He wants to be someone who could trust his comrades and smile for once, but is unable to remove the "lock" on his heart. Furthermore, he is not just afraid of getting hurt──he is afraid that by getting hurt, he will completely lose himself and become a terrible monster, something which his dormant power suggests, since he continuously suppresses it with a special drug. Role TBA Powers and Abilities Kojiro came from a linage of Magi that specialized in mainly in martial arts, so as a Magus, he is considered to be somewhat average and is looked down upon by other Magi. As such, he is only skilled in Reinforcement Spells which he often uses to enhance the strength of his arms and legs, and can link his perception with his familiars for recon purposes. While he is somewhat mediocre as a Magus, his skill as an assassin is nothing to be scoffed at. Even without, reinforcement, he is quite strong, allowing him to gather all his strength to jump ten meters up and grab a person out of a tree by the head before they can react, all in an instant. Because of the training he received at a very young age and from his early days in Die Walkure, he is considerably stronger than most people his age. He could run fifty kilometers per hour in a forest with uneven terrain while carrying a person over his shoulders and is able to quickly run up surfaces like walls on the side of a building with significant ease. Kojiro is a skilled martial artist, adept in hand-to hand combat and his combat style is practically composed of a refined mixture of Bajiquan, Taekwondo, Karate, and Aikido. He has mastered "hearing a move", a concept that a martial artist reaches a certain state where they no longer need eyesight to detect the enemy’s movement. He can predict the opponent’s next move purely on the brief moment when his arm blocks that of his opponent, meaning that having a blind spot or having an enemy too fast for the human eye to see is not a problem. And last but not least, he is an extremely skilled swordsman, his primary weapon of choice being a Katana. Dark Power (TBA) 'Equipment' Konzetsu no Aku (悪の根絶, lit. Sword of Evil Eradication) The Konzetsu no Aku is a cursed blade that has the ability kill those whose hearts have been tainted by evil. This usually refers to people who have little or no morality whatsoever with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, a dark curse enters the victim, quickly rotting up their bodies and organs from the inside, and imprinting upon the soul of the victim. Afterwards, they will be overcome with severe regret for their past actions while their body and soul is being eroded away, eventually resulting in death. Kojirou states that cleaning this weapon is very dangerous for him because of this ability. However, this ability only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor as well as machines and Undead beings. It should be noted that it only works on morally bankrupt people. If a person is cut by the sword and is not considered evil, the curse will not activate. * Konzetsu: The Blood Drinking Sword of Certain Barbed Death Another ability the Sword possesses is the ability to unleash a certain final strike. This ability is activated by taking the blood of three enemies, which is obtained by fatally striking them. Afterwards, the sword will automatically absorb the mana contained inside the blood and convert it into prana. After that, Kojiro can manifest a powerful torrent of Prana around the blade that literally freezes the mana in the air, and it can easily be perceived as a sure-kill technique by all those around simply from being charged with magical energy. Once Konzetsu's name has been called, the cursed blade reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "sword being thrust" comes from the effect of the "target being struck" by it. It determines the opponent's fate simply through its use, an always fatal move that strikes target with one thrust. The sword can move at impossible angles, signified by turning into a red beam of light, that always manages to reach its target. * Qua'tars Qua'tars are several razor sharp disks used as long-ranged weapons by Kojirou. They boast great power and a high difficulty to master, so Kojirou is a strong and rare expert at utilizing them in battle. The disk is a semi-solid formed by magical energy, so it is only necessary to carry the small hilt which projects it. He holds a high number of them at one time under his frock, and nobody knows their exact number. Four Qua'tars in a single hand is his limit. He can complete a single throw and any necessary preparatory movements in 0.3 seconds, and he can perform four separate throws in 0.7 seconds. With his skill, he is able to simultaneously throw one while also avoiding an attack with extreme accuracy. He is able to maintain a one hundred percent striking accuracy even against unconfirmed targets. Relationships coming soon Quotes *''"Where I come from... in a world where everyone is striving to compete against each other, it feels as though such bonds is ultimately meaningless in the grand scheme of things. I may have thought otherwise when I was younger, but after certain things and events I was exposed to during my 'travels', you could say that I've lost faith in people. You see too much darkness, and the light can be hard to find... and when you do find the light, it is beyond your reach."'' (──Ep. 9, to IF) Trivia coming soon Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Magi Category:Die Walkure Members Category:Earth Natives Category:Leanbox Residents